He'll Be Okay
by maggienhawk
Summary: "I'm standing there, watching him, as the people around leave the gravesite. I can see the tears in his eyes as he finally realizes I'm gone." Warning: Character Death


**Title: He'll Be Okay  
><strong>

**Author: Maggienhawk**

**Disclaimer: Castle is not mine, Just borrowing the characters for a bit.**

**Summary: "****I'm standing there, watching him, as the people around leave the gravesite. I can see the tears in his eyes as he finally realizes I'm gone."**

**A/N: This is just a scenario I came up with in the car on the way to work this morning. Totally unbetaed, and also influenced by a nice glass of wine.**

I'm standing there, watching him, as the people around leave the gravesite. I can see the tears in his eyes as he finally realizes I'm gone. He's been in denial the past few days, not really accepting that I'm gone.

To be fair, we thought I had a chance. I was getting better. Stronger. Ready to face what lies ahead. I was supposed to go home in a few days.

And then it was taken away. An infection. Within days, I was gone.

But those days were the best we've had in a long time. I realized those days how truly lucky I was to have him in my life. He sat with me and we talked for hours, about nothing. About everything. He read to me, Heat Wave. My favorite. Although, I could see the blush creep up his neck when Nikki and Rook get together. Sometimes, I am still amused that he put that in there. He never did hide his feelings (or fantasies) well.

We talked about the future – the one I was sure I was going to have. He wanted to take me to the Hamptons for the summer, let me recover some more. I told him I wanted to get back to everything as soon as I could, move on with my life. He understood and said we should talk about it later.

The last day was the worst. I could barely breathe. They had a tube down my throat to help me breathe. I couldn't say everything I wanted to say to him, to everyone that was there. As everyone was leaving for the evening, they all came over and gave me a kiss on the forehead or a squeeze of my hand, like they knew. Hell, I knew it wouldn't be long. So did he.

He stayed behind, because he hadn't left my side in days. Only to go home quickly and shower, but he always made sure someone was with me. A tear fell from my eye, and he wiped it away carefully. He told me that he loved me, and he never wants me to forget that. I signed "I love you" back to him, and he grabbed my hand and held it to my chest as he whispered "I know, honey, I know."

My eyes got heavier and heavier as I passed into a deep sleep – one I would never wake up from.

I was in the room when he called her, told her I was gone. But there were no tears. I knew he was holding it in. I wanted to scream at him. "Let it out! Just let it out! It's okay to break down." But he very calmly, very collected set about making the arrangements.

It's been two days, and this is the first time I've seen the tears. Everyone else has left, and it's just me and him, and my casket. The tears turn to sobs, sobs turn to moans, as he finally breaks down and realizes that I'm not coming back.

She's hovering nearby, watching him. She's been worried the past few days. He hasn't been himself. She had expected this to happen sooner, but she's glad to see him break down like this, because it means he'll be able to accept that I'm gone. And maybe be able to move on with his life.

After his sobs die down, she walks slowly to his side, and sits in the chair next to him. "I can't believe she's actually gone. She was…" he chokes back a sob, "…my world." She puts her arm around him and pulls him close.

"She's not gone, she's probably watching you right now," she says softly. There is a brief glimmer in her eyes. "She's probably wondering how she never knew you were such a cry baby after all these years."

He huffs out a laugh, knowing that was her plan all along. To make him smile. Because now, she is the only thing that could possibly make him smile for a long time. He grasps her hand tightly. "Thank you, for being here."

"There isn't anywhere else I could possibly be."

He silently nods, and stand up, puller her along with him. The leave the cemetery, hand in hand.

Dad will be okay. I know, because he has Kate right by his side. Always.


End file.
